Faya one-shots
by Arc-Shipping99
Summary: Farkle Minkus and Maya Hart are a great couple and their relationship throughout the years is explored through several different one-shots. FAYA. Will include Rucas and other couples
1. Chapter 1

I've Never Been Happier

Farkle Minkus was a nervous wreck. After 4 years of dating he was finally going to propose to his girlfriend Maya Hart. They had started dating after she came to him when her boyfriend Paul had hit her. It was that night that Maya had revealed her feelings for Farkle and they became official right then and there. They had the occasional argument and had nearly broken up once after a fight but with the help of Riley and Lucas they moved forward and never fought like that again. Farkle had been in love with her for 10 years and had dated her for 4 years. He was sure that he wanted to marry Maya more than anything else. He was however nervous that he would mess up the proposal or that it was too soon to purpose. Farkle though back to a Conversation he had earlier today with Riley and Lucas.

" _Farkle relax Maya is going to say yes." Riley said as she and Lucas watched Farkle pace across the floor. "What if this isn't the right time we haven't been dating that long." Farkle said. "Dude you guys have been together 4 years I think it's the right time." Lucas replied. Farkle however kept pacing until Riley finally got up and stopped him from pacing by grabbing his shoulders. "Farkle listen to me Maya loves you and I know that because every time she's with you she has that certain big smile that we rarely saw before you to were dating. "You two are meant to be and she will say yes." "Thanks Riley." Farkle said now somewhat reassured that things would be ok._

Farkle looked up from his table at the Sizzler and saw his beautiful girlfriend and hopefully soon to be fiancé walking towards the table. When she arrived Farkle pulled out her chair and Maya sat down and said "Farkle." "Lady" Farkle greeted in return. "You look handsome tonight." Maya said admiring her boyfriend who was dressed in dress paints, a sports jacket and a tie. "Thanks and you Maya look beautiful." Farkle complemented his girlfriend who was wearing a blue dress with a white cardigan with high heeled boots. Maya blushed and smiled at Farkle with the same big smile that Riley had referred to earlier.

After they ordered their meals Farkle and Maya shared the events of their days with each other. Maya was an artist and a very successful one who taught art classes to troubled kids. Farkle on the other hand was working for his dads company. Both of them had graduate from college and both enjoyed their jobs very much.

After a delicious dinner and feeding each other desert they headed towards Farkle's car. Riley had driven Maya so that Farkle could take Maya to the spot where he planned to purpose. It was all a part of the plan. Once they were both in the car Farkle handed Maya a blindfold and said "Put this on." "Why?" Maya asked. "Because I have a surprise for you and just trust me ok." Farkle said. "Alright." Maya said and put on the blindfold.

Ten minutes late the car stopped. Farkle got out of the car and guided Maya up a hill to the top. Once at the top Farkle took off the blindfold and Maya gasped at what she saw. From the top of the hill you could see the lights of most of New York City. It was beautiful. They had been here before. When Mayas mom got sick when they were sixteen Farkle had taken her on a picnic one night just to get her mind off it. Maya smiled at the memory and turned to look at Farkle only to find him down on one knee with a box open in one hand. The box contained a ring with a 16 carat diamond.

"Maya Penelope Hart I have loved you for a very long time and when we came here years ago it was then that I knew you were definitely my soulmate." I want you by my side through everything, I want to rule the world with you by my side and I know that together nothing can stop us." "No matter what happens I will always stand by you and love you." "So Maya will you marry me?"

Maya had her hands to her mouth and had tears of happiness in her eyes. She nodded and then whispered "Yes." Farkle placed the ring on her finger and then they embraced in a hug followed by a kiss filled with passion. Both of them smiled brightly at each other before kissing again.

Later the night they lay together in bed with Farkle's arms wrapped around Maya and Maya's hands on top of his. "I love you Farkle and honestly I've never been happier than I am right now." Maya said as she kissed him on the cheek. Farkle replied "I love you Maya and I've never been happier than I am right now." Kissing each other one last time they both drifted off to sleep both happier than they had ever been.


	2. Chapter 2

Double Trouble

Farkle Minkus sat next to his wife Maya tapping his foot as they waited to see the doctor. Maya looked up from her book at her husband of ten years and an amused look appeared on her face. "Farkle just because your tapping your foot at high speed doesn't make time go by at high speed." Farkle looked at his wife with a smile before replying "I can't help it I'm excited to see another amazing life that we created." "You're certainly keeping up tradition!" Maya commented. Farkle raised an eyebrow and said "What Tradition are you referring too?" "The one where when I tell you I'm pregnant you get weak in the legs and then you're all excited at the ultrasound." Maya answered. "When you told me you were pregnant with McKenna I had trust gotten back from paintball with the guys and my legs were all bruised." Farkle stated. "What about when I told you I was pregnant with Cameron?" Maya asked. "I had blood drawn that day." Farkle replied. "What about when I told you I was pregnant with this one? Maya asked pointed to the slight bump on her stomach. "I had bad Thai food for lunch." Farkle answered. "So bad Thai gives you weak legs?" Maya questioned with an amused look. "Yes." Farkle answered. Maya simply smiled and shook her head at her husband in amusement before returning to her book.

Soon they were called by the receptionist and Farkle stood up first and put his hand out for Maya to hold. Hand and hand the walked back to the exam room and Maya got up on the bed with Farkle sitting beside her. The Obstetrician walked in a few minutes later. DR Nelson was a nice women with blond hair in her early fifties. She had been Topanga's OBG as well as Riley and Lucas's and for Maya and Farkle's last two pregnancies.

"Good Morning Maya and Farkle ready for your ultrasound." She asked as she pulled over the ultrasound machine. "You Bet." The both replied. "How are McKenna and Cameron?" Doctor Nelson asked as she turned off the lights and grab a bottle of gel. "They're doing great McKenna did very well in grade 2 and Cameron's going to be entering Pre-School in the fall." Maya said proudly and she lift up her shirt. "That's good." DR Nelson replied as she placed the cold gel on Mayas stomach. "Okay here we go everything looks to be in order." DR Nelson commented as she moved the wand around Maya's stomach. "Here we go there's one fetus and well would you look at that! DR Nelson said with a smile on her face. "What is it Doctor?" Farkle asked. "Well looking at this ultrasound it appears you two are having twins. "Really?" Maya asked excitedly. Doctor Nelson nodded before going to print the ultrasound and congratulating the couple. Maya turned her husband and said "Did you hear that Farkle we're having twins!" Maya said. Farkle smiled and replied "It's amazing I love you." They embraced and kissed before leaving to go grab their ultrasound picture and then left the office to go pick up the kids from Riley and Lucas's.

"So did you see the Baby?" Riley asked as she got from feeding her youngest, Jason baby food to hug her friends. "Yes Riley we saw the babies." Maya said slightly laughing. "We're having twins." Farkle added as he hugged McKenna and Rucas's oldest daughter and McKenna's best friend Taylor. "Double Trouble." Lucas said as he carried both Cameron and His son Austin in from outside. The boys were wearing cowboy outfits. "You're calling my kids trouble Huckleberry?" "No I'm only teasing ya Pancake although your son did pour milk in my boots today. Lucas replied as he set the boys down on the floor. Maya had to stifle a laugh before she asked Cameron why he dumped milk in Uncle Lucas's boots. "I was entatanin." Cameron said before adding "But I applogize really fast Mom." "Good so next time you won't do it?" Farkle asked. Cameron nodded. "The look on Lucas's face was pretty funny." Riley commented as she hug Cameron and McKenna goodbye. The four adults exchange goodbyes and left seeing as it was quite late.

Maya laid in bed reading later that night when Farkle walked in. "Did Cameron finally settle down." Maya asked "After three stories yes." Farkle replied. "How about Mckenna?" He asked. "Only took one story." Maya answered "Do you think our kids are really a lot of trouble?" She then asked as her husband change into boxers and a beater. "Is this about what Cameron did to Lucas's boots?" Farkle asked as he brushed his teeth in the attached bathroom. "It just made me realize that our kids do tend to get into mischief more than other kids and they are stubborn at times." "Doesn't that worry you?" Maya asked as Farkle got into bed. "No because they're our kids." Farkle answered honestly. "What do you mean?" Maya asked. "You're a rebel who's strong willed and stubborn at times and since high school I've always been a bit of a prankster so the fact are kids can be stubborn and get into trouble at times doesn't surprise me." "But our kids are also kind, polite, compassionate and smart so I'm not worried that they get into trouble."

Maya smiled at her husband before saying "You also forget sweet which they get from you." "They get there independence and beauty from you!" Farkle said and Maya blushed. "So double trouble also means double the kindness, double the politeness, double the smartness and double the sweetness!" Maya stated. "I like sensitive and emotional Maya!" Farkle said playfully. "It's the pregnancy hormones so don't get used to it." Maya said back. Farkle chuckled before leaning in and kissing his wife. "Goodnight Lady." Farkle said "Goodnight Farkle." Maya said back. Farkle turned off the light and the then wrapped his arms around Maya. The both fell asleep within minutes.

6 and 1/2 months later Jenna Kathrine Minkus and Hunter Shawn Minkus entered the world. At times they were double trouble but they were also double kindness, double politeness, double sweetness and double smartness and honestly Maya and Farkle wouldn't have had it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas Maya

Farkle and Maya Minkus never slept in on Christmas, or more likely they weren't allowed to sleep in on Christmas. That what's happens when you have 4 kids and Christmas 2039 was no different.

"Get up get up its Christmas." McKenna and Cameron shouted as they bounded into their parents' bedroom. Jenna and Hunter being only three hadn't fully grasp the concept of Christmas simply followed behind their older siblings. The family golden retriever Shadow covered his eyes with his paws at the sudden noise.

"Alright where're up." Maya said laughing.

"6:30 that has to be a new record" Farkle said as he kissed his wife and rolled out of bed then going to the bathroom. Maya sat up in bed and placed a hand on her large belly feeling her child kicked.

McKenna lifted the twins onto the bed while Cameron placed all the stockings on the bed. As they usually did the family opened their stockings. About an hour later once the stockings had been opened the kids and Shadow ran down to the rec room were the tree was setup. As Farkle walked beside his pregnant wife who waddled to the rec room. In 6 weeks the fifth and what Maya swore was the last Faya offspring as Riley called it would be born. Farkle had been watching Maya like a hawk making sure she didn't do anything strenuous

Maya stopped in front of the window in the kitchen and looked out at the snow covered countryside. A year ago Maya and Farkle moved out of the city to the country. The kids still attended school in the city and Maya and Farkle still worked in the city but living in the country was a lot more peaceful then the city.

"It's Beautiful." Maya said as she looked at the window."

"You're more beautiful though." Farkle said as he wrapped is arms around her pregnant belly and kissed her neck. It was amazing that after being together for so many years Farkle's cheesy compliments still gave Maya butterflies. Smiling she turned and kissed him. As Farkle deepend the kiss Cameron bolted up the stairs.

"Mom Dad hurry up theirs so much stuff to open." He said excitedly before running back downstairs. Laughing his parents turned and followed him.

An hour later the rec room was covered in wrapping paper and plastic as the kids played with their gifts.

"You know kids there is one gift that hasn't been opened yet."

Maya raised an eyebrow at her husband as the kids pulled her to her feet.

"What gift would that be?" Maya asked

"It's a supise mama" Hunter said.

Farkle covered Maya eyes as he and the kids led movie across the hall to the location of the surprise.

"Your Office is the surprise?" "There better not be another dog in their?"

"It's better than that mom!" McKenna stated as Farkle opened the door.

Maya step inside the room and gasped at what she saw. The office had been completely renovated and turned into a nursery. A light Green covered most of the room and Teddy Bear wallpaper lined the walls. A rocking chair, change table and crib had been placed in the room.

Misty eyed Maya turned to her husband "You did all this?" she asked.

"Actually it was a team effort, your parents watched the Twins and Jason so Lucas and I could build all this stuff." Farkle said

"Austin and I helped to." Cameron piped up.

"Right and while we were doing that Riley took McKenna and Taylor to the craft store and Home-depo to decide on all the designs. Then the five of us painted." Farkle explained pointing at the kids.

"It's Amazing." Maya said still somewhat in shock from the surprise.

"You haven't seen the best part yet though." McKenna said.

She showed her mother the crib which had several inscriptions on it. There was one from each of the kids and each had a message about how much they loved their new sibling. There also one from Farkle which read _"Mommy and Daddy love you"._

Misty eyed and smiling Maya turned towards her Husband "I love it but more importantly I love all of you."

Maya kissed Farkle deeply and then stopped when she felt the baby kicked. Smiling she looked towards her kids.

"You little brother or sister loves the new room." Maya motioned for the kids to come feel her stomach. Farkle and Maya put their arms around them kids and hugged them. As the family hugged Farkle turned to Maya and kissed her.

"Merry Christmas Maya."

Olivia Penelope Minkus was born on February 2nd 2040. She truly did love her room. Maya and Farkle would spend another 55 Christmases together.

I'd like to apologize for not updating in so long. Work and school hasn't left much free time but my goal is to update my one shots and the little house story over Christmas break. Thank you to all who have read my stories and to those who have reviewed thank you. My thought on this season of GMW our mixed. I like some of the stories but I still see Lucas and Maya as siblings. I think that the writers are wasting a lot of potential by not exploring Faya. Hopefully when the gang enters high school that will change. To all my Readers I hope you enjoy the holidays and I wish you all the best. Faya is OTP.


	4. Chapter 4

Chocolate Covered Pretzels

At three and a half months pregnant Maya Minkus had developed certain cravings for food that would make most people sick. Farkle had been grossed out by most of them but when Maya had offered him some Gummi Bears dipped is mayonnaise he did his best to act like he enjoyed them.

For the past week Maya had been craving chocolate covered pretzels which was weird considering that she hated them whereas Farkle loved them.

Tonight Farkle had rolled over in bed to find he wife missing and noises coming from the kitchen. Looking at the clock the time was 2:43 am He pulled on a shirt and pants and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Sure enough sitting at the table was his wife eating a bag of chocolate covered pretzels.

"Didn't I just buy this bag this morning?" Farkle asked smirking as he saw that the bag was pretty munch empty.

"Yeah so what?" "I can't help it if this little Minki likes these things." Maya replied pointing at her slightly protruding stomach.

Farkle reached into the bag and pulled out the last pretzel and placed it in-between his lips.

"Hey! I was going to eat that." Maya said standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

Farkle took the pretzel out of his mouth long enough to say "Ill share it with you." Before placing it back in-between his lips.

Maya walked over to Farkle and he leaned down allowing her to place her lips on the end of the pretzel sticking out of his mouth. Giving each other an Eskimo kiss with their noses before they both pit into the pretzel, each of them getting half.

As Maya finished eating the pretzel she noticed her husband was smiling at her. "What?" she asked.

"You got some chocolate around your mouth." Farkle said. Before Maya could wipe it off Farkle leaned in and kissed her while using her tongue to get rid of the chocolate on her lips. They started making out and just as things were about to get heated Maya broke away.

Catching her breath she looked at her husband and said "As much as I want to continue this, this kid is still hungry. Maya gave her husband an apologetic look.

Smiling and shaking his head Farkle kissed his wife and threw on his coat.

"We love you daddy." Maya said with her hands resting on her bump and she smiled at Farkle.

"Love you guys too." Farkle said blowing a kiss as he left the townhouse to go get the chocolate covered pretzels.

"You know kid yours fathers gonna be an amazing dad!" Maya said as she held her bump.

As Farkle drove to the store he thought to himself, _Maya is gonna be an amazing mother._

McKenna Riley Minkus was born 6 months later and as she got older her and her 4 siblings would agree that both of their parents were amazing. It was also no surprise that McKenna would also have a love for chocolate covered pretzels.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this installment of Faya One-Shots. I hope everyone had a Great new year's eve. Hoping for some Faya and Rucas in season 3.**

 **I also have an announcement. I have decided to write a multi chapter Faya fic. It will be about 10-15 chapters. I have three ideas and I am going to post them down below and let you guys vote one which one I should wright. The deadline is January 23** **rd** **.**

 **Idea 1- After dating throughout the first 2 years of high school Farkle and Maya broke up but had sex during junior prom after spending junior year mending their friendship. Now Maya is pregnant. Watch Maya and Farkle deal with the thought of being young parents as they go through senior year. Will include Rucas, Corpanga and Shawn/Katy as well.**

 **Idea 2 – In this crossover with SVU everyone is frantic when Maya is abducted. As Lieutenant Olivia Benson and her squad race against time to find Maya, Farkle realizes just how important it is to tell someone you love them. Will feature the trial and aftermath and all the couples seen in the first idea. Features the whole current cast of SVU. Set in season 3 of GMW**

 **Idea 3- (Loosely based on Life as We Know It) Farkle and Maya have danced around each other for years, both too afraid to tell the other how they feel. At 25 their lives are turned upset down when Riley and Lucas are killed in a car crash and leave Maya and Farkle custody of their 8 month old Daughter Jess. As Farkle and Maya try to adapt to being parents they learn that love can be born from tragedy.**

 **Please vote and review and I hope you all have a great start to 2016. Long live Faya !**


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmares

Farkle Minkus tossed and turned in his sleep mumbling words like "no" and "don't shoot." His Girlfriend of 3 months Maya Hart awoke beside him and tried to wake him up.

"Farkle wake up it's just a nightmare." She said shaking his shoulder. Farkle continued to toss in his sleep and now he was sweating.

"Farkle please wake up!" Maya said in a scared voice which was quite unlike her. Finally Farkle shot up panting and sweating.

Maya got out of bed dressed in Farkle's sweatshirt. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water for Farkle. Sitting next to him of the bed she tucked her bare feet under her and held the glass up to Farkle.

"Here this will help." She said handing him the Glass. Farkle took the glass and gulped down the water. Maya brushed some of Farkle's sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah it just a bad dream." Farkle asked

"It was about the robbery wasn't it?" Maya asked referring to the event that happened two weeks ago. Farkle and Maya both worked at Wendy's to help pay for school. Farkle had been working during the night when the store was robbed by a gunman. No one had been harmed but Farkle had been threatened several times and had been shaken up ever since. This wasn't the first nightmare either.

"Yes and every time it's always the same thing, I get shot or you do but either way I never see you again and that's the worst part." Farkle then broke down into tears and Maya wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and tried to hold him as best she could.

"Farkle listen to me, you're alive and I'm okay and I'm not going anywhere!" Maya said trying to act as strong as she could for Farkle but he still noticed the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I…" Farkle was cut-off by Maya kissing him.

"Don't ever apologize for having feelings!" Maya said and then added "and don't tell Huckleberry I just quoted him because then I'll never hear the end of it."

Farkle gave a watery laugh at the last part.

"Do you remember what you used to do when I had nightmares about Paul?" Maya asked

"Yeah I used to hold you as tight as I could and kiss you and tell you I love you." Farkle said.

"Well that's what I'm about to do for you." Maya said as she kissed his left cheek and said "I", she then kissed his right cheek and said "Love" before she kissed him on the lips and said "You"

As they both laid down Maya wrapped her arms around Farkle and rested her head on his bare chest.

"I love you Farkle." Maya said to her boyfriend before she drifted off to sleep. "Love You to Maya." Farkle replied sleepily before he too drifted off to a peaceful sleep at last.

Farkle had a couple more nightmares after that and every time Maya did the same thing to for him that he did for her. Maya and Farkle knew that when you love someone its important that your there for them when they need you and they would teach all of their children that lesson.

 **I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Also please vote on which story you would like be to right. The ideas are one the last one-shot. Please review. I wish you all the best. Long Live Faya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Nicknames

"How about Babe?" Farkle asked Maya, his girlfriend of two weeks as he made dinner.

"Nope." Maya answered as she read on the couch.

"What about Pumpkin?" Farkle asked

"Not Going to Happen? Maya responded

"I've got it, Buttercup." Farkle said

Maya rolled her eyes and made a gagging noise.

"Thought of any nicknames for me?" Farkle asked as he tossed a salad.

"Oh I'm thinking of some right now. Maya said sassily.

Farkle smirked and then sat down beside Maya

"How about beautiful?" he asked

Maya's demeanor changed immediately, she focused on her book and in a low voice said "That's doesn't work."

Farkle noticed the change and he took hold of her hand and rubbed his thumb on the top of her hand.

"Maya do you think you're not beautiful?" He asked.

"I'm short, I have attachment and abandonment issues and my hair feels like a briar patch sometimes, so no I don't think I'm the definition of beautiful." Maya replied.

"Maya look at me." Farkle said and she turned her head towards him.

"You are beautiful, you're smart and artistic and full of spunk and your hair is beautiful." "You're beautiful Maya hart!"

Maya smiled and blushed at him before she leaned in and kissed him.

"I've got a nickname for you, I'm going to call you Farkle." She said

"But that's my name." Farkle said confused.

"Exactly you're Farkle, the person who picks me up when I'm down, makes me feel special and who loves me unconditionally and if that's what your real name means then no nickname can compare to it."

"Maybe I should call you Ms. emotional." Farkle teased as he kissed her.

"I'll jack you up if you do." Maya said jokingly.

"I love you Beautiful." Farkle said

"I love you Farkle." Maya said back.

Maya and Farkle showed affectionate to each other in many different ways throughout the entire time they knew each other especially during the 70 years they were married.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. It's back to school tmrw so I don't think I will be updating until the end of January. The final day of voting for the Faya story is now January 30** **th** **. The scenarios are on chapter 4 so please vote. I wish you all the best and please review and vote. Long live Faya.**


	7. Chapter 7

I Want a Lifetime of This

 **Before we start I would just like to apologize for not updating in so long. Second semester was extremely busy and plus I got a new position at work so I've been very busy. I want to thank all of my readers and especially thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and followed. I would also like to announce that option number 1 was the winner and is currently in the works. I now give you a new Faya Oneshot.**

Farkle Minkus opened his eyes to briefly read the alarm clock on the bedside table. Seeing that it was only just a little past seven he knew he would have to adjust his sleeping schedule now that classes were done for the summer. Judging by the noise outside he could tell it was raining very hard.

Farkle suddenly felt movement against his side and rolled over to the other side smiling at his girlfriend of just over three years. Maya was tucked into Farkle side with blond hair spread all over the place. Farkle ran his hand through her hair brushing it out of her face. Maya sighed in her sleep before opening her eyes and looking up at Farkle.

"Morning" she said groggily.

"Your beautiful." Farkle said as he kissed her forehead.

"Thankyou" Maya said blushing.

"I love your hair, I love how blond and curly it is and I love how cute you are when you scrunch up your nose in your sleep." Farkle said as he ran his hand along her bare arm.

Giving him a questioning look Maya asked "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine really I am I just woke up this morning and realized that i never want this to change."

"Never want what to change?" Maya asked.

"This waking up next to you every morning and seeing your cute nose and hair and just waking up with you cuddled into me is the best thing I could ever want. " Farkle said sincerely.

"I Love you Farkle and I want this too." Maya said before she kissed his bare chest and snuggled back into him.

"What time is it anyways?" Maya asked after a few minutes of cuddling.

" About 8 in the morning." Farkle said

"Ugh why must it be that early?" Maya groaned before adding "In that case I guess we should get up"

"Why it's pouring out and it's not going to stop soon plus it's the first day of summer." Farkle stated.

"Sounds like the perfect day for a movie marathon then! Maya said with a grin on her face.

Twenty minutes later there were snuggled up in bed with a plate of Bacon and Egg sandwiches and The Heat playing on Netflix. As Maya snuggled further into Farkle's side she smiled contently knowing that it was moments like this that made their relationship special and neither of them wanted that to change.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome Home Farkle

Maya Hart flipped through her book as she tried not to focus on the clock the hung from the wall in the living room of the apartment she and Farkle shared. Farkle had been gone for almost week having gone a business trip with father. To say Maya was excited would be an understatement. She had planned a little surprise for Farkle that could lead to an important step in their relationship.

Snuggling up in her robe Maya continued to read her book until she realized Farkle should have already been home. Just as she was about to call him she heard the apartment door open and Farkle walked in holding a bouquet if lilies. Before he could even speak Maya had bound into him with a giant hug wrapping her legs around his waste.

"I missed you!" Maya said as she snuggled into Farkle's embrace.

"I missed you two." Farkle replied as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"These are for you" he added as he handed her the flowers.

"Thanks babe." Maya said as she leaned in to kiss him again.

"I was thinking we could go out to eat but seeing as you'll already dressed for bed I'm thinking we just get takeout." Farkle said.

"You know there is another reason I'm wearing this" Maya said as she took of her robe to reveal that she was only wearing a bra and underwear.

It took Farkle a few seconds to snap out of the shock. Once he did he looked at her lovingly and said

"You're beautiful." He said causing Maya to blush in return.

"I'm ready Farkle." Maya stated.

"You're sure?" Farkle asked and Maya nodded in return.

"Well in that case I'm ready too." Farkle said.

Farkle leaned in and kissed her with passion as the couple began to make out. Farkle picked her up as the somewhat stumbled to the bedroom. Maya kissed his neck and nibbled his ear as he laid kisses along her lower neck and shoulders.

Farkle and Maya showed each other how much they loved each that night and they're first time was truly special. Later as the cuddled in bed Maya kissed Farkle before whispering in his ear

"Welcome Home Farkle."


End file.
